Sweetheart's Day
by DomLuver
Summary: -FINISHED- A little treat for everyone. its "Sweetheart's Day" in Tortall. Who would confess? Who would get love letters? HAPPY VALENTINE'S/SWEETHEART'S DAY EVERYONE!
1. Sweetheart's Day

_**Hi again! I have amateur's block so I can't write Kel Finally Realises right now…but I decided to give you guys a special treat!**_

_**So here's the Valentine's Day special!**_

Kel watched as her best friend walked down the aisle in a wonderful white gown. It was so white it hurt her eyes. Neal and Yuki had picked the perfect day to get married: Sweetheart's Day, February 14th. It was times like this when Kel wished she had a special someone to spend the day with. She let her eyes travel to the man standing opposite her on the altar. Dom. Neal had chosen him as his best man and Yuki picked Kel as her maid of honour.

After the wedding and the reception, Kel sat on a stone bench in the gardens, thinking. Would she ever fall in love? She stared at the stars, wishing she would have someone to spend Sweetheart's Day with next year.

She was deep in thoughts when footsteps approached. Dom sat down next to her on the bench.

"What are you thinking about, Kel?" He asked, making Kel yelp with surprise. She hadn't heard or seen him coming.

"Oh, hi Dom" She said plainly.

"So? What's on your mind?"

"Oh well…uh…nothing." She said, blushing.

"Is the O Mighty Protector _blushing?_" he said teasingly. "Come on. You know you can tell me."

"Well…do you ever wonder if… no, you wouldn't understand." Kel was frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she say it? She knew she was in love with him, so why was it so hard to tell him?

Dom reached for her hand and stopped her from leaving. "Tell me Kel, I might be able to help."

_As if he could help with my situation, _she thought. But she sat back down anyway. She loved just being near him. His presence made her feel….complete.

"Dom, do you ever wonder if there's someone out there for you? Or if you'll ever find them? I know it sounds really cheesy, but I don't know…"

"No, not really. But now come to think of it, I actually love someone, but I don't think she feels the same about me" Dom replied.

"Oh" _Someone had rejected Dom? Well it's obvious he doesn't think that way about me._ She felt her heart drop through her feet.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well, I thought I had, but I guess I was wrong."

"Why do you say that?" he asked, surprised. _Someone had hurt her? Or does that mean – no, she would never love me._

"Because – Because – you just said you've met someone else." She stood up and walked off. This time Dom stood up and went after her.

"Kel, I love _you. _And you're the one I love. I didn't think you'd ever love someone like me."

Kel just stood there, stunned. Any court lady would've kissed him, but that was something she wasn't. She considered running away, but ruled it out when she remembered Dom was much faster than her. Without warning, she collapsed into Dom, sobbing into his tunic. Dom was shocked, but caught her, glad to have a reason to just hold her in his arms. He pulled her close, and gently stroked her hair.

"Shhh…..Kel…..It's OK. I understand if you don't want me anymore, I should've told you years ago."

Kel gripped him tightly and shook her head. "It-it's not that. It's just that – I keep having this dream over and over again. I can't take it anymore. I want to wake up."

Dom held her out at arms length and looked at her tear-streaked face. "Kel, this isn't a dream. This is real." He told her softly.

"That's what you said the last 6 times." She started crying again, this time burying her face in her hands.

Dom pulled her in once more and this time he lifted her chin up and stared into her teary hazel-brown eyes. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes in a trance. Then, ever so gently, Dom leaned in and kissed her.

She was rigid with shock when their lips met. Heat shot through her and feeling the passion behind it, she relaxed, enjoying the kiss. She could worry about regretting it later. For now, her mind was completely focused on the kiss. It felt so….real. _Maybe this isn't a dream after al, _she thought.

He pulled and in a husky voice he asked, "Now did that happen in your dream? Did that feel like a dream?" His eyes showed the slightest hint of humour.

"I – I don't know what to think anymore. I – I love you too Dom." She said, and hugged him, placing her head on his chest.

"Good. That's all I need to hear." He hugged her back tightly, and rested his chin gently on her head. They stood in each other's embrace, breathing in each other's scents.

The bell rang 11 times and Dom gasped. "It's so late and you've had a big day. I'll escort you to your rooms?" Getting no response, he realised she had fallen asleep in his arms and smiled.

He picked her up delicately and carried her all the way to the knights' wing. Fishing the key out of her breeches pocket, he opened the door and let them in. He placed her gently on the bad and pulled the covers over her sleeping form.

He kissed her head and whispered, "Sleep well, my dear Protector." She let out a sigh and snuggled into the blanket. Dom smiled, and silently left her room.

* * *

Kel slept in the next day. She had had that gods-cursed dream again. Only this time, Dom had kissed her and it had felt so real. _Why should Dom be interested in someone like me? He prefers slim court ladies, not lady knights._ She sighed and flipped onto her side. She saw a bunch of red roses on her bedside table. _Who in Mithros' name put them here? _She wondered.

Picking it up, she realised there was a pink note that came with the flowers. It read:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_When your sparrows are fed_

_I'll come to meet you_

_Your Secret Admirer_

As she debated on whether or not she should see this person, her sparrows flocked into her room. As she fed them dried fruit and nuts, a knock came at her door. Instinctively, she answered the door, to find yet another pink card. This one said:

_Dear Kel_

_Come to the stables_

_Peek into the stall next to Peachblossom_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_Well at least that wasn't a poem, _she thought. Since she had nothing better to do, she went to the stables. And if her secret admirer wasn't there, she could always go riding.

_I must be insane today, _she thought as she made her way to the stables. _This is just a wild goose chase. _She greeted Tobe and walked down the Peachblossom's stall. Next to him was a beautiful black mare. _Isn't that?_ She gasped. _So _Dom _was behind this? He loves me? I'd wager it's just a dare or prank. _

Angry at herself for believing it, she saddled Peachblossom and set out for a ride. She had just reached her favourite part of the Royal Forest when she heard hoof beats behind her. Turning, she saw Dom on the black mare.

She managed to smile and wave as Dom rode up to where she was. "So why are you here?"

"I came to meet you, but then I saw Peachblossom was gone, and then Tobe said you looked a bit frustrated. So I came to see if everything was OK."

"Oh."

"Kel?"

"Yes?"

"Did you get the roses? And the notes?"

"Yes."

"Oh…Um…Kel? Can I ask you something?" Dom said nervously.

"Yeah." her vocabulary seemed to only consist of a few words at this point.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"No, but I had a dream where –" She suddenly stopped. _Was he saying?_ She looked at Dom, who nodded slowly. "It was real? Oh Dom I'm so sorry. I didn't – Dom come back! Please!"

Dom turned Shadow and rode off. Kel nudged Peachblossom and told him to follow them. They found Dom and Shadow next to a pond, Shadow tied to a small tree. Kel unsaddled Peachblossom and knowing he wouldn't run off, she went and sat next to Dom.

"Dom – I, I'm so sorry. I thought it was a dream. But it was a very nice dream, because you know, I actually quite like you. I just never thought you would ever like someone like me. So I convinced myself that the flowers were just a joke – "

"You're babbling" he interrupted. Seeing Kel blush, he leaned in and kissed her. It was just like their first, but this time, Kel responded. They parted for air, and then they were at it again. Finally Dom pulled back.

"I love you, Kel" Dom said in a husky voice. "And I want you to know I never want you to get hurt."

"I love you too, Dom. I don't ever want to lose you." And with that they kissed again.

_**So how was that? Please REVIEW and tell me. I might have an epilogue after this...yes I know it's long for me, but is that good or bad?**_

**_i haven't read Lady Knight in ages, so im not sure when Neal and Yuki got married. I'm not sure if it says...but _**_**ANYWAY,**_

_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!**_

_**DomLuver**_


	2. Epilogue

_**Ok, well here's the epilogue. Hope you like it! I have been told I don't need one, but I just couldn't help myself. so enjoy and tell me if you like it.**_

She peeked through the curtain cutting her off from the chapel. It was packed full of people. She was getting nervous. What if she slipped or stumbled? Piers seemed to have felt Kel's nervousness and patted her hand.

"Everything will be fine." He said, smiling. Kel managed a weak smile and started fidgeting with her silk gown. It was a beautiful sparkly white, with laces draped all over it. The skirts flared out around her, making her look thinner. The neckline was a fairly low V because Lalasa wouldn't change it. There were silk scarves that acted like straps, but hanging off her shoulders. The scarves held a slight tinge of blue, to match with Dom's shirt.

She peered up the aisle again, and saw Dom standing at the altar. He was so handsome she wanted to run down the aisle and kiss him. But then that would ruin the whole ceremony. He wore a light blue shirt, the colour matching Kel's scarves under an off white tunic. His eyes matched the breeches he wore.

As Yuki, Kel's maid of honour walked through the curtain, Piers turned to Kel. "Honey, it's time." He said gently, pulling her veil over her face. Kel's hand rested on her father's arm and they made their entrance.

All eyes turned to the back once more, and saw a beautiful figure in a sleeveless dress. The light in the room reflected off the sequins and the fabric Lalasa used on her dress, blinding everyone momentarily. As she let go of her father and stepped onto the altar, Dom took her hand.

"You look like a goddess. And your going to be _my _goddess." He said. Kel looked him in the eye and knew that he meant what he said. She felt funny; the same day last year she was in the same situation, standing opposite Dom on the altar. But this year _she_ was getting married.

The Mithran priest began. After much reciting, he finally got to the part everyone awaited. "Do you, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan take this man, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes." Kel replied. Then seeing Dom mouth "I do", she hurriedly added, "I mean, I Do."

"And do you, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle take this woman, Lady Keladry of Mindelan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do." Dom said, smiling.

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife." Turning to Dom he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

He lifted her veil to reveal her face touched up with rice powder and lip rogue. He pulled her close and whispered, "With pleasure."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, oblivious to the cheers and wolf calls they were receiving. Kel's passion matched his, and he picked her up in his arms and spun her around. The Mithran priest stepped back to avoid getting kicked, and slipped away from the ceremony silently. Kel and Dom were now surrounded by the fabrics of Kel's dress, and on the edge of being out of breath, Dom set her down and pulled away, grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you. So so much." He told her.

"I love you too. And now your all mine." She replied. Finally, they emerged from their own little world to find everyone clapping and cheering. They both smiled as people came up and congratulated them.

After all the congratulations and the ball King Jonathan held for the marriage of the second lady knight, Dom and Kel retired to their rooms exhausted.

"I have never had such a tiring and wonderful day." She said with a yawn.

"I know…who knew getting married took so much work? Now get some sleep my dear Protector." He said, changing into his nightshirt and got into bed.

"Ok, my Dom. It feels so good to call you mine." And with that, she changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed.

"Yes I know. I love you."

"I love you too. Now Goodnight." She replied, pulling the covers over them. She snuggled up to Dom and fell asleep almost instantly. He smiled and blew out the candle.

_**Well? How was that? i know its one day late, but this is the epilogue. Its allowed to be late. Anyway, REVIEW and tell me whether the epilogue was necessary, or if it just ruins the story. **_

_**Luv, **_

_**DomLuver **_


End file.
